


It's all Going to be Great

by mysticalmultifandom



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmultifandom/pseuds/mysticalmultifandom
Summary: Drabble collection! Ranging from fluff, smut, angst. Many different couples.
Relationships: Andy Dwyer/April Ludgate, Leslie Knope/Ann Perkins, Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Shirley Temples

Ben and Leslie curled up on the couch like they do every night. Leslie was _hating_ maternity leave. She worked from home since both Ben and Ron refused to let her work in the office. Ben wasn't really a fan of working from home for that matter, but she obviously wasn't going to listen to him.

"I miss _working_." She complained. He chuckled touching her belly. He really wanted to be a smartass, tell her she says that as if she actually stopped. Instead, he bit his tongue and decided to be supportive.

"Honey, you're seven months pregnant. You need the rest." He replied. She nodded, placing her hand atop his.

"They've been _so_ active tonight." She smiled. Ben nodded, feeling all of the movement and kicking going on.

"These kids are going to be monsters." Ben smiled. Leslie giggled and nodded, resting her head on his shoulder.

"With our genes combined, you are absolutely right." She grinned.

He leaned in to kiss her. "How about a Shirley Temple?" He asked after they pulled away.

"When have I ever turned one of _those_ down?" 

Ben laughed as he stood up to enter the kitchen. He pulled out everything he needed when he heard Leslie from the living room. "I want _all_ of the cherries, babe."

If there was one thing Leslie was craving more than Shirley Temples and waffles, it was cherries. All waffles and no fruits Leslie Knope, the same Leslie whose waffles he had to sneak vegetables into so she'd eat something healthy, was craving _cherries_ over anything. It baffled Ben, but he wasn't going to question it.

Nonetheless, he plopped about seven cherries into her drink. He even brought the whole jar over to the couch for some extra "good husband points."

She cuddled into him, sipping her Shirley Temple. He loved watching her, all happy and giddy over something as small as a drink. Leslie has been struggling with the pregnancy, having three kids inside her at one time, Ben couldn't even begin to imagine.

After she finished off her drink, she popped a cherry into her mouth, handed one up to Ben. She leaned up to kiss him, it was all open-mouthed, both of them tasting like cherries. Ben was never the biggest fan of cherries until his wife was.


	2. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Ben and Leslie do is fight.  
> "When love is gone"  
> Loosley based on "Gone" by Harry Hudson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breakup era Ben and Leslie  
> Prompt requested by Zoe (@voidgaryen)

He fought with her _again_ today. It seemed to be their new normal. Chris insisted that he and Leslie worked together on this dumb smallest park project. He was at his wit's end with Chris, with her, and that stupid damn project. He started to regret staying in Pawnee. The only reason he stayed was _her_. Now, he's not sure why he hasn't left yet.

Ben threw open the door to the house he shared with Andy and April. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and went right to his room like he normally did. He pulled out his laptop and started working more on the project. He knew Leslie was going to scream at him either way tomorrow. Maybe he was just "fueling her fire" as Ann said. But goddammit he was just doing his job, it's not like he was purposefully stepping on her toes.

Someone banging on the door scared the hell out of him. He poked his head out his door, assuming it was someone for Andy or April. But then the blonde angry tornado came storming into the house. 

"Ben!" She yelled as she stormed towards his room.

"Are you kidding me?" April sighed. "Here? Really?"

Leslie didn't answer, just slammed his door rattling picture frames. 

"What, Leslie? What did I do _now_?" Ben yelled. He was _sick_ of this. 

"You messed up the PowerPoint."

" _How_? Jesus Leslie, I'm just doing my job!"

"I know you're mad that you are stuck with me for this project but can you for once just get off my ass?"

"I'm not mad that I'm stuck with you-" She started, before Ben cut her off.

"Then _what_!" He practically screamed.

"I miss you okay?" She yelled. "Sure, I miss the cute nicknames, the cuddles, and all the back rubs. But god, Ben, we used to be a team. Now, all we do is fight!" 

Ben sighed, running his hand through his hair. "You convinced Chris to have us do this together, didn't you?" When Leslie didn't answer, it was an answer enough for him. "You can't force me to hang out with you, Leslie. That's not how breakups work. I'm trying to save you and your campaign."

"So you admit it."

"Admit what?"

"You didn't want to break up."

"Of course I didn't!" Ben yelled. "But Jesus, you've been acting like such a child this whole project, I don't know how I feel about you anymore."

Leslie looked at him like he'd just slapped her. "You don't know how you feel about me?"

"God, Leslie. You were the only thing that kept me here. I was holding onto the fact that maybe we could get back together after your campaign ended but I just don't know now." 

"You can't do that, Ben."

"Do what?"

"Tell me you liked me and now you _don't know_!"

"If you'd just take a step back, stop _yelling_ at me every five minutes and just let me _breathe_ maybe I'd still want to get back together. But right now, the love is gone. You should go."


	3. Wildflower Mural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie surprises Ben with a picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow apparently I'm capable of writing fluff who knew?  
> Prompt requested by Jordan (@alluringpoehler)

“Come  _ on _ !” Leslie whined childishly. Ben giggled at his adorable fiancé, as hard as it was to keep her waiting this paperwork had to get to Chris. The two had the day off, but the paper was already crazy behind and Chris was pissed with him. He gestured for her to come over, inviting her to sit on his lap. She smiled at him and he kisses her. 

“I know you’re excited for whatever you have in store, but I really have to finish this off.” He frowned. She just smiled and nodded, snuggling closer to him, putting her head on his shoulder. _ God, she was making this hard. _ “Honey, I’m going to need you to tone down the cuteness.”

Leslie giggled, knowing how close she was to cracking him. “I’m sorry babe, it’s not something I can tone down.” He smiled, rolling his eyes, placing a kiss to the side of her head. He wrote down a few more words when he felt Leslie’s hands that were wrapped around his neck, slide down his back.

“What are you doing?” He asked, couldn’t help but smile.

“Just rubbing my very busy man's back. He seems really stressed.” She frowned. She’d finally managed to crack him. He scooped her up bridal style, grabbed her purse from the chair, carried her out the door.

“I’m sorry Chris, that paper is going to be another day late,” Ben said out loud to Leslie, making her giggle.

“Get it in by tomorrow Wyatt.” Leslie mimicked exactly what Chris would say.

“Oh you’re  _ so _ lucky you’re so cute, we’d still be in there.”

Leslie giggled again, her heart fluttering. “ _ See _ , it helps.”

Ben opened Leslie’s door for her, then went to hop in the passenger's seat. “So what is it you’re so excited for?”

“You’ll see.” She smiled. 

Leslie drove him to City Hall, shot her a puzzled glance when he saw where they were. This time she opened his door for him, took his hand. 

“Les, what-” 

She cut him off with a “shh”. He quieted down, as she led him through the entrance, past the Parks Department and up to the second floor. Once she opened the door, he was greeted with a picnic blanket and wine set up on the floor, rose petals scattered around. The lighting was dim, the main source of lighting being lit candles. 

All set up right in front of their wildflower mural.

His eyes went from the setup, down to her. “Honey, how-”

“Ann helped. She did the whole set up for me since there was no way I could sneak out of the house.” Leslie smiled. Ben pulled her close, Leslie standing on her toes so she could kiss him. She dragged him over to the blanket, opened the basket to reveal calzones.

“ _ Babe _ .” He gasped, pulling his goofy surprised face.

“They’re probably cold-” Leslie tried to say before Ben cut her off.

“It’s a  _ calzones _ babe, they’ll be good either way.” 

The two sat in comfortable silence before Ben spoke up. “Honey, I can’t believe you did all of this for me.”

“You just seemed so stressed, and I hated seeing you like that. I thought this would make you feel better.”

Ben nodded, smiling at her. “It’s the best I’ve felt all week.”

The two clinked their wine glasses together, falling into a comfortable silence.


	4. Maybe One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no way Leslie could have forgotten that. Right?  
> Ann tries to be happy for Leslie's wedding despite being in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This made me sad, but the Ann and April friendship is soft.  
> Prompt requested by Ro (houseboywyatt)

Ann stood behind Leslie, who was gazing in awe at the dress she’d just made. She and Ben had impulsively pushed their wedding up three months. Everyone was working together to scrape together a whole wedding in only a few hours. Leslie and Ben were like that, super impulsive. What was supposed to be simply a gala that ended at eleven, was going to turn into a wedding that the whole town was invited to just a minute after. 

“It’s the Ann Perkins of dresses.” Leslie finally spoke, meeting her best friend's eyes in the mirror. Ann smiled and rubbed Leslie’s shoulders. Ann was happy that Leslie loved the dress. Really she was. Ann was also happy that her best friend was getting married to the man she loved. She was so happy for Leslie. She was finally settling down, Ann has never seen her so happy before.

There’s just the minor detail that Ann has been hopelessly in love with Leslie, pretty much since day one. They’d kissed and maybe did a little more than that, once when they were both drunk on Snakejuice at the bar, way before she met Ben. Either Leslie didn’t remember it happening at all or she refused to talk about it, pushed away the thought. She was good at doing that. Ann wanted to ask, of course, she did. But by the time she’d actually built up the strength to be rejected by Leslie, the same day Ann was going to finally mention it to her, Leslie brought up how she  _ really _ felt about Ben. Sure, these thoughts are absolutely eating Ann alive, but it is too late now. 

“Leslie, you look gorgeous.” Ann finally said, letting go of Leslie’s shoulders. 

“I’m going to go make sure everything’s going well with Ron and Ben.” Leslie smiled. Ann nodded, watching as Leslie ran to the bathroom to change into what she was wearing before, waved a quick goodbye to Ann, before disappearing out the door. 

Ann sighed, sitting on the couch. This was going to be harder than she expected. Of course, she’s happy for her best friend. But she’s never fully moved on. Found anyone else she actually liked. She’s been so hung up on Leslie, and the possibility of her breaking up with Ben. Maybe she’d remember what happened that night at the bar. Maybe she felt the same butterflies Ann had felt while Leslie had her pinned up against the wall, doing things to her that made her forget her own name. There was no way Leslie could have forgotten all that. Right? 

Ann sighed as she shook her head as if the movement would shake the thoughts out. Her buzzing phone shook her from her thoughts. A text from Ron, asking where the hell she was, the ceremony is about to start. She cursed to herself for losing track of time, fired back a quick “I’m coming!” message, before barreling out her front door. Something had happened at the gala, before Ann got there, so things were moved to City Hall. Quiet, simple, and just all of their friends. 

She’d met up with April in the Parks Department. April glanced at her, a hint of concern evident in her eyes as she handed Ann the basket full of petals. “You’re thinking about that night again, aren’t you?” 

April never really tolerated Ann. But when Ann had no one else to go to, she went to April. The news had shocked April plenty, and while she’d still be sassy with Ann while in company, while they were alone April would ask how she was doing. Especially when Ben came into the picture. 

“Yes. Especially tonight.” Ann sighed. April nodded, glancing around before pulling her into a hug. Ann had accepted it, smiling when they pulled away.

“I’m really sorry,” April replied, before the door opened. Donna, Chris, Tom, Jerry, and Ben all entered. Ron and Chris were getting Ben prepared while Donna was working on getting Leslie here. Tom and Jerry were both going to be marrying them. Ron was going to be giving Leslie away, although she was currently still unaware that her wedding had been saved after the mishap at the gala venue.

Ann heard muffled voices outside the door, which only made her heart start pounding. Her best friend was about to get married. The door finally opened, Leslie holding on to Ron’s arm. April and Ann began throwing the petals, Leslie making eye contact with Ann before she met Ben at the front. 

A tight smile was plastered on Ann’s face while everyone sat down. She forced back her tears, though she technically didn’t have to. She could let her tears out and blame it on the fact that she’s just  _ so happy _ for her best friend. She watched as Tom and Jerry married the two. Ann sighed, thinking of what Leslie would’ve said if she was marrying  _ her _ . Ben’s vows were so unbelievably sweet. Ann couldn’t have Leslie, so she tried to be thankful that Leslie was with someone who loved her  _ so _ much. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife.” Ann stiffened at the words. Her smile growing tighter, sadness in her eyes becoming more and more evident. She’d made eye contact with April, who looked at her softly, before focusing back on the couple that was now kissing, and walking back up the aisle. Ann and April started throwing their petals again. 

Throughout the reception, Ann kept that same tight smile on her face. Her heart felt like it was constantly sinking. While Ann wanted to get herself completely drunk so she didn’t have to think, it was dangerous for her. If Ann were to accidentally slip up to Leslie it would be hell. She took it slow and continued to try to be happy for her friend. Ann went and sat in Leslie’s office, just to get some alone time.

“Ann.” Leslie asked, knocking on the door. Ann glanced up to be faced with her concerned best friend. Ann smiled softly, motioned for Leslie to come in. “Are you okay?”

Ann nodded. “Yes! Just a little bit tired.”

“Things are winding down, Ben and I are going to head out soon so if you want to go,” Leslie replied, trailing off.

“Are you sure?

“Of course. I’ll see you soon.” Leslie laughed as if it was nothing. To her it was nothing. Ann nodded, thanking her, giving her a hug. 

Once Ann had made it home, April was sitting on the front steps. “April?”

“Just wanted to make sure you’re okay. You did really well today. Pretending not to care, coming from someone who  _ actually _ never cares.” April commented, raising a small chuckle from Ann.

“That’s good to know. I thought I did horribly.” Ann replied with a shrug, April shook her head no.

“I don’t want Andy asking me a million questions when so I’m gonna go, but you will find someone.”

Ann knew April was right. She’d absolutely find someone, and she’d move on from Leslie eventually. Hopefully, Leslie being married will be enough for Ann’s heart to finally move on. She was thankful she did a good job of feigning happiness. Maybe one day she and Leslie would have  _ that _ conversation.

Maybe one day.


End file.
